


Always Back to You

by DawnLight20



Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: "Wait for me. I promise to come back to you.""I will hold you to that."Kuroo goes missing in action and is presumed dead. But a year later, standing at the doorway in front of Kei is someone he never thought he would see again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Always Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be angst with a happy ending but I have reread this so many times I feel nothing anymore so hopefully, this is angsty. With that, enjoy!

"Wait for me. I promise to come back to you."  
"I will hold you to that."

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

They say war is about glory, about winning justice for their motherland. They say war is noble, that sacrificing one's life for the sake of their motherland was the noblest of all purposes.

Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was everything said about it or perhaps those words didn't grasp a single meaning of it. Kei did not know. All he knew was that war took his family away. Once it took his father, devastating his mother and breaking apart his family. He was four then, and when he had seen his mother collapse in front of his father's colleagues, he hadn't known what it meant. He hadn't known why they were holding his father's curiously dark-spotted (bloodstains) jacket or why his mother was crying. He didn't know why his father wasn't coming back, not until his uncle took him aside to tell him.

But the next time he saw that scene, he knew. He knew what it meant. And he knew, his family was gone once more. He watched as his fiancé's best friend handed him a jacket, a jacket he knew very well. He barely took in the blood spots on the jacket or that Bokuto's arm was in a sling and he was limping or that he was saying something. He could only focus on the fact that once again, his family was gone.

And in many ways, Tetsurou was the only family he had left. His mother died many years ago, and with his brother living hours away, communication strained even after all these years, Kei's family consisted of Tetsurou and to a small extent, of Akaashi and Bokuto.

Unable to take it, Kei fainted.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was met with a ceiling that, while wasn't his own, was very familiar. He turned to his side, searching, and there - a battered volleyball, faded words reading "Will you marry me?". He was in Akaashi and Bokuto's house. This thought was confirmed a moment later, as Akaashi rounded the coach he was on, sitting down at the edge of the coffee table when he noticed he was awake. He said nothing, knowing no words would be enough until the silence was broken by the sound of the microwave beeping. At that Akaashi finally moved, simply saying, "Dinner's ready." before he left. A minute later, Kei followed him.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

A year went by.

No matter how many times he was offered, Kei refused to move in with Bokuto and Akaashi. Kei wouldn't move out of the house, no matter how much it pained him to wake up every morning and see his fiancé's touch everywhere. Bokuto did most of the offering but eventually, they agreed on a compromise they were both happy with. Dinner at each other's house every weekend with casual visits thrown in.

Not that they found him at home during the day. Kei threw himself into his work, even more than usual. But no matter how much he succeeded, no matter how many patients he saved, the hole in his heart just wouldn't fade. Akaashi and Bokuto helped as much as they could but in the middle of the night, in a bed that felt too big but was perfect for the two of them, surrounded by memories, Kei felt undeniably alone.

Then suddenly the weekend routine that the three of them had fallen into was interrupted. It appeared in the form of three army officers, all three familiar. Yaku, Daichi and Daishou. Both Yaku and Daishou were members of the same squad as Bokuto and Kuroo and their sudden appearance at Bokuto and Akaashi's home shook and shattered the normalcy of the day. Daichi handed Bokuto a letter and a few minutes later, Bokuto was hurrying out the door, yelling out a, "Be back by evening!" And then they were gone.

Kei and Akaashi stood there for a minute, still trying to understand what happened. It had been a shock to Kei, seeing his lover's old teammates. He had seen them after the incident, of course, they had all come to pay their respects, Yaku more so than others since his own lover was Kei's colleague, but it had been a shock nonetheless. They worked together to clear the table and Kei left an hour later, plenty of patient files awaiting his return.

He spent his afternoon with those files, unaware when the afternoon bled into the evening, only noticing when it got too dark for him to continue reading. He got up then and began tidying up. A knock interrupted him, pulling him from his thoughts and without checking, he opened the door. He really should have checked.

It's Bokuto standing at the doorway, yes, but that's not what catches Kei's attention at all. No, his attention is on the man climbing down from the jeep parked at the driveway, because he knows that back and that gravity-defying hair and he can't believe he's back. Then he turns and there he is. He looks different now, sporting a light beard and with a new scar on his face that cuts from his temple to his jaw. He's also limping, Daishou supporting him on one side as he walks.

Kei doesn't know if this is real. He's staring, wide-eyed in front of him, and Bokuto has a hand wrapped around his arm as if knowing he might have collapsed without it. He's dreamt of this moment so many times that this doesn't feel real at all. Then Kuroo reaches out a hand to cup his cheek and smiles and says his name in that tone reserved just for him and Kei snaps.

He rushes forward, arm tearing out of Bokuto's grasp, and Kuroo catches him in time, taking his weight with only a small grunt and a step backwards. He whispers in Kei's ear, "I am home, moonshine." And Kei chocks out something between a cry and a laugh and returns it with his own whispered, "Welcome home."

Later, Kuroo would tell Kei about what happened, how he managed to escape from enemy territory only fast enough to get himself to safety. How he woke months later at a military hospital, missing more than half his memories. How he spent even more months there, recovering from his wounds both physical and emotional. But not now. For now, Kuroo was quite happy to simply have his moonshine back in his arms. Everything else they could handle later, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it and have a good day/night!!


End file.
